


Dic 7th, 18:17 PM

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Series: make my wish come true [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Hot Chocolate, Klancemas 2020, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 8, Trip - Freeform, christmas trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: Thus, Keith resumes looking at Lance. Who is still shivering and sniffing despite the raging fire Pidge lit up in the fireplace.Prompts: Hot Cocoa + Fireplace + Cuddling for Warmth🔥
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: make my wish come true [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037700
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Dic 7th, 18:17 PM

To say that the last five days have been amazing feels like a bit much to Keith. But he has to admit that they’ve been one of the best of this year by far. From waking up bathed in white snow (he still can’t grasp the concept of the white stuff, it feels so soft) to sleeping for more than six hours, well it’s a great vacation all in all.

Not only that but the fact that he gets to spend it with the rest of the team, with the rest of his  _ family _ . It leaves Keith giddy when he goes to sleep at night. 

Being a full-on member for the Blade of Marmora once again, it had taken up all of Keith’s time after the war ended, leaving almost no time to catch up with his friends. It was either quick greetings at the Garrison, short texts or calls, or just dashing smiles across the hall. And well if he was honest, he wasn’t even aware of how much it was affecting him. 

_ ‘You’re such an asshole!’  _

Lance’s words rang in his mind after he stormed off. Keith was left standing in the middle of the room, looking at the spot where the man previously was, heart thundering and everything finally falling out of place. He ran, taken up his remaining stuff and flew back to the Marmora base.

Only to come back the same day the team departed to Alaska a few hours prior.

_ ‘I think you should go’ _ His mom had told him after a long rant. Keith had looked back at her, anger still lacing his words but she cut him off  _ ‘It’s clear that you miss them. And it would help you relax dear. I don’t see why you shouldn’t go’ _

_ ‘But he mission-’ _

_ ‘The mission can wait Keith’ _ Krolia had smiled a bit sympathetically at him, the gentle tone she used with him slowly creeping in  _ ‘The Blade will carry out the missions as it always has. You can take your time, no one is rushing you. Besides,’ _ She sweetly ruffled his hair  _ ‘I’m sure you want to be with them too.’ _

Whatever he was about to retort evaporated in a blink of an eye. Keith packed his things, gave his mom a long and fierce hug. She laughed and breathed  _ ‘Say hi to my future son-in-law okay?’ _ and with blushing cheeks he left to find Kolivan. He rushed into the empty meeting room, squaring himself up in front of the Galra three heads taller than him. 

_ ‘I want off in the mission to Eris’ _

Kolivan spared him a look, smiled (does his lips know how to do that?) and sent his greetings to the team with him. 

Everything after that went in a blur. From getting to the Garrison, to Matt taking him by jet to Alaska to catch up with them, to running across town and hitching a ride with a sweet old couple to get to the cabin, to almost getting eaten by snow, and to finally meet Lance at the doorway. 

It was like something out of a fucking dream. 

Lance standing there against the dark blue sky, looking up at him surrounded by snow, the fluffiest most cutest red blanket draped over his pajamas, and those ocean blue eyes filled with awe. Keith’s been repeating the moment over and over in his head whenever he turns to look at the Cuban. 

Even now it feels like a dream to simply turn and see Lance wrapped up in his polar bear blanket. Keith sighs and quickly turns his eyes away from the shivering man. Though the cabin has been warmer the past days, thanks to the heater finally working properly, the Cuban still shivers and sneezes against every slight current. 

“You’re such a baby honestly,” Pidge teases, getting up from her spot on the cream sofa resting in the middle of the living room. Hunk pops another cookie into his mouth, laughing at Lance’s outraged huff.

“I’m cold okay! Sue me for being born in a tropical paradise!” Lance says, and then another kitten sneeze comes along, followed by a full body shiver. Allura and Romelle both coo at his reaction from the carpeted floor, the two of them painting their nails a very bright neon pink and yellow.

“Sure, sure, let me just get the wood.” Says the girl as she scuffles to the far end of the room and picks up a couple of wooden logs. With practiced ease she turns back to the stonewall fireplace resting in front of them and starts prepping up the fire. 

Keith gazes back at Lance as he furrows deeper into his blanket, nose a bit red and puffy from blowing it out with tissues so much. His heart squeezes at the sight, a longing to march to the other side of the sofa and wrap the shivering man into his arms and quell the cold grips his mind. But, he stays seated right next to Shiro, who’s rambling on and on about the upcoming wedding plans, and no offense to his brother but he has his own love problems to deal with. 

It’s no secret to Keith that his feelings for a certain man are springing up more often than not. After years of accepting them and simply living with them, he thought he could conceal those wishes deep inside himself. After all, just when he gathered the courage to maybe work something out, Lance and Allura started dating and their war on Honerva broke out. 

So back to square one to bury those feelings again. The thing was that Lance and Allura only lasted one date and then called it off. And well, Keith was informed of this five months later and just days before they faced Honerva. His opportunity had come and gone and he wasn’t even aware of it. 

And now, that peace has finally started to settle, Keith’s unsure on how to proceed. He’ll confess, eventually of course, but confess nonetheless. The question is, how to go from friends to crush and finally to boyfriends?  _ (Maybe even-)  _

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice snaps him off. 

“Yes?” He turns to the man, arms crossed and very much wanting to go back to stare at the bundled up man. His brother gives him a look and then squints. 

“You didn’t listen to a word I said did you?” 

“You said Adam wanted lilies and that you wanted orchids” Keith explains, and then shrugs, “And I think you should get roses”

“Speaking like a true romantic” Shiro snorts, “I’m sure you could gift a certain  _ someone- _ ”

“Don’t you fucking dare or I’ll throw all of your stuff out into the snow”

And because Shiro knows Keith doesn’t fuck around he merely grins back at him. Thus, Keith resumes looking at Lance. Who is still shivering and sniffing despite the raging fire Pidge lit up in the fireplace. 

“Where are you going?” Shiro asks as he stands up, the grin on his lips only widening. Keith merely glances back at him and huffs. 

“Gonna go make hot cocoa” He mutters, tossing his grey scarf onto the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Ignoring Shiro’s indignant cries and shouts of  _ ‘I want one too!’ _ Keith enters the empty kitchen and heads straight for the stove.

He turns up one of the burners, the flame already lighting up the small plaque. Taking one of the saucepans from the top drawers, he places it on top of the stove and moves over to take the ingredients from the storage. Though Lance is the main reason he’s doing this, he grabs two cartons of milk, a fuck ton of chocolate bars and cocoa powder, along with what seems to be sugar, vanilla extract and a big bag of white marshmallows. 

Keith pours the liters of milk into the pan, slightly stirring the white liquid with a spoon as it starts bubbling. Once the heat picks up, he throws in chunk after chunk of cream and dark chocolate into the mix, along with a sprinkle of cocoa powder. He takes a spoonful of sugar and-

“ _ That’s salt! _ ”

Hunk runs up to him, snatching the spoon away from his hands, the tiny grains dusting all over the wooden floor. Keith blinks at him and then down at the container. 

“Shit” He chuckles, moving over from the stove to take a couple of paper wipes to clean up the mess, “You saved the mouths of the rest of the team”

“I swear if Pidge could only just let me label the bottles accordingly this wouldn’t happen so often” The former Yellow Paladin sighs, taking the salt and replacing it with a smaller bottle which was clearly filled with sugar “But nooo, let people destroy their taste buds in the process”

Keith chuckles, throwing the dirty wipe into the trash can and returning to the task at hand. Hunk hands him back the spoon and with that he rightfully takes a spoonful of sugar and continues to stir. The chocolate is starting to melt and the liquid is going from white to light brown. 

“Family recipe?” The man inquires with a big smile as he moves over to the left side counters, starting to take out a mug for everyone. 

“My dad’s” Keith smiles, “He used to make it all the time during winter. I would get real bad stomach aches because we drank so much, but I couldn’t stop” Hunk coos at that. 

“Aww cute little baby Keith drinking hot chocolate” He teases, trying to poke him in the cheek. Keith swats his fingers away, smile still in place. 

“Stop it. God you’re worse than Lance” The Half-Galra smiles, then turns to the mugs and laughs “What the fuck is  _ that? _ ”

“I know right!” Hunk laughs too, holding up one of the most ridiculous mugs Keith has ever had the chance to meet. It’s a simple white coffee mug with a drawing of two dinosaurs with the caption  _ ‘Matt thank you for all of the Roargasms!’ _ and a small red heart at the ending. Keith roars with laughter and Hunk follows, “Pidge almost cried when she saw it!”

“Who gave it to him?” God he’s even snorting at seeing the words again.

“Matt says it was gift from Adam from when they were roommates,” Hunk smiles and then whispers, “But you know what I think, I think he bought it himself only to mortify people”

“He would” Keith snorts again, turning back to the fully milky brown liquid. He takes another spoonful but of vanilla and mixes it into the hot cocoa. Once done, he turns off the heat and Hunk is already handing him mug after mug. 

And it seems that the dinosaur one is not the only ridiculous mug in the Holt residency. There’s another one with the words  _ ‘I wish ‘you dumbass’ was a perfect way to end an email’ _ , another one with  _ ‘I can’t fix Stupid but I can X-Ray it’ _ and what Keith now proclaims as his own mug for the rest of the trip, a white mug shaped with the head of a hippopotamus. 

“You should give the dinosaur mug to Lance” Hunk giggles as Keith places a good chunk of marshmallows into each of the mugs, the soft candy slowly melting into the hot liquid, “He’s gonna have a fit”

“Good idea” Keith smirks, as he neatly places each mug into a wooden tray over by the counter, though before he reaches there, Hunk gives him another look. A very familiar look. One he’s still deciding if he should ignore, “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing, nothing” Hunk shrugs, voice a bit too high to sound inconspicuous, “Just-I I-uh wanted to know what was up with you”

“Regarding?” 

“Oh you know,” His teammate motions with his hands, eyes still stuck on Keith, “Life stuff, just like what-what exactly made you decide to come to Alaska after all”

Keith chuckles, still looking at Hunk’s expectant face. There’s no way in hell he’s admitting to anything, even less to his crushes best friend. That’s the perfect recipe for disaster. And though Keith does consider Hunk his friend, family even, he knows the man couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. He almost spilled Romelle’s crush over a certain princess in front of both of them. 

_ No way in hell.  _

“Kolivan called me off,” He shrugs, taking the tray now and swiftly ducking away from Hunk’s grasp, “My mom suggested to come, so I did.”

“But-but before that there was a lot of shouting in the conference room!” Hunk confesses and then blushes in embarrassment, “And Lance, he-uh he left all huffy, eyes a bit red and stuff”

Keith almost stops at that. Lance cried? He continues on his pace, already out of the threshold of the kitchen as the former Yellow Paladin trudges after him. 

“We…” He trails off and then sighs, “We may have had a fight”

“A fight?” Hunks says with wide eyes, voice now dropping to a whisper as they approach the living room, “Lance didn’t tell me anything!”

“He didn’t?” 

Then it must’ve been serious on Lance’s part as well. And while they already forgave each other and moved on, Keith can’t help but tighten the grip on the tray. 

Hunk continues to whisper, but Keith is too deep in thought to hear him. He doesn’t want to repeat that. Knowing Lance and him, it’s highly unlikely they will never fight again, but the image of Lance’s puffy and red rimmed eyes almost makes him drop everything and rush to the man. He huffs and continues after his friend. 

“-and he wouldn’t eat or talk” Hunk rushes the words as they finally reach the living room. And before they separate he whispers, “But you’re all good now?” 

“Yeah” Keith manages a small smile and just like that the other man finally relaxes into a happy smile. 

“Oh thank God!” Pidge exclaims, already rushing to them and grabbing the mug with a bunch of aliens drawn “We thought you had burned the kitchen”

“Oh ha ha, I’m not Shiro” Keith mocks, ignoring the man’s indignant yells. Hunk picks up three mugs, one he places it over the coffee table and the other two he rushes to Allura and Romelle. Pidge picks up another one and goes over to Shiro, a big grin plastered on her face as she goes. Keith takes the tray over to the table and picks up his own along with the dinosaur mug. 

He turns and Lance is already looking at him, eyes wide and a tiny smile slowly peeking out. 

“Here you go” Keith hands the mug to the man, butterflies suddenly taking flight inside his chest. It shouldn’t be this hard, not after crushing on his teammate for so long. Even then he can’t keep at bay the blush slowly creeping into his cheeks. He takes a sip of his hot cocoa.

“Keith!” Lance's smile could melt the whole snow outside. The whole state of Alaska even, “When Shiro said you were making hot chocolate I thought he was joking” He gives an apologetic smile and then takes a gulp of the liquid. God, those blue eyes sparkle as they gaze back up at him “This is delicious! How-how did you make these?!”

“Family recipe” And because Keith is feeling brave, he sits right next to Lance. Thigh against blanket, arms almost touching “My dad taught it to me”

“It’s incredible!” Lance says in awe, settling in back into the cushions, dragging his whole body closer to Keith’s. At least the man’s face looks a bit warmer now, not a hint of blue over his lips or anything. But then there’s another shiver and Lance takes another sip. 

Keith does it without thinking really. Most of the things he does are out of impulse. Joining the Blade, fighting the Galra, taking a jet to go on the trip to Alaska. And in this case, pulling his right arm over Lance’s shoulders and cradling him against his chest. 

He waits for the outburst. For the yells and and for the stuttering. 

But there’s only quiet. And then-

“ _ Oh my god _ ” Lance furrows deeper, hot cocoa still in hand and blanket dragging over Keith’s lap. The man is practically all on over Keith, head over the crook of his neck and legs over his knees “Oh my god, you’re so warm”   
  


Keith had never thanked his Galra genes more in his life. 

“Galras are usually warmer” He mutters, fireworks going off inside his chest despite his steady voice, “We have higher body temperatures. I haven’t been cold since I got here”

“You lucky bastard oh my god” Lance mutters, taking another sip of his cocoa and outright moans in delight. Keith needs to breathe, needs a nice cold bath after this, “I’m never separating from you again, you hear me? You’re my walking blanket now” The man sighs, turns over the mug only to shove at his shoulder with red cheeks, “Why the fuck did you give me this mug?!”

And Keith? Well Keith can only chuckle and hope that he can be brave enough again. Brave enough to confess during the trip. 

  
_ ‘Yeah’ _ He thinks,  _ ‘Yeah I will’.  _

**Author's Note:**

> 🌺 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
>  🌺 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
>  The second part of the series! Damn I really enjoyed writing this one basically bc it's Keith's POV hahaha aw he's just so sweet and pinning and all in all that's my favorite kind of Keith. Keep your eyes open for the next installment! Hope you enjoy this series through the month of December! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
